This invention relates to a device for assisting the starting operations of engines, and more particularly to a device for assisting the starting operation of a diesel engine having glow plugs.
In most of conventional diesel engines, especially in diesel engines having a preheating chamber, the engines are started by using glow plugs.
This method of utilizing glow plugs is advantageous in that the necessary device is simple and the engine can be readily started. However, the method is still disadvantageous in that it takes 20-30 seconds to preheat the glow plugs; that is, the engine starting characteristic is very poor.